<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside The Game World by MikiBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572164">Inside The Game World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBunny/pseuds/MikiBunny'>MikiBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Dancing, F/M, Fluffy Fluff i hope, Get dunkt to the game fan!, Music Lover, Propoble my oc's at some point, Reader x Everyone, Reader-Insert, Revers harem, Sans Machine, Surface timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBunny/pseuds/MikiBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't really understand what happened, you just go with it, and that's how all live changing adventures start, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(SwapFell)Reader, Sans(Underfell)/Reader, Sans(Underswap)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside The Game World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspierd by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140/chapters/22041383">Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady</a>  by awesome  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise">Tyrant_Tortoise</a><br/>I was working at this story for 3 years at least, my ideas were blooming and changing a lot, I got to know more AU's, more stories and i didn't know which one i want to write, witch witch one facts as a cannon , which AU I want here, what to do with them, how to make it work and then i got to read this masterpiece know as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140/chapters/22041383"> SSLL</a> for short and i slap my head against the wall that i forgot that dame machine. So... here it is...<br/>ALSO! English is NOT my mother language, i'm trying how i can, so sorry for all errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... what you saying... is that you got here from other dimension?" this ask was awkward, but reasonable after the story you just tell the bunny that kinda look like Whismur from pokemons. Whole bar was siting around you, when you give yourself mental slap on the cheek for drinking more than one glass of monster alcohol. Well you started so you do need to finish it.</p><hr/>
<p>Looking back you think how long you were here, in the world of Undertale, you still remember when you got here. It was just a normal day, you were website designer, but it wasn't your only gain source, after finishing last big order you close your laptop and start packing. Your family rope you into vacation in your uncle place. The think with your family was... they all know what's better for you, not like you really were doing bad, you just wanted to live your live. They were thinking you make mistake even when you buy purple toilet paper instead of white one.</p>
<p>So when you tell them that you will start to work from home on your computer, when you will renovate an old small house on wheels they almost got heart attack, but you liked it, you always had small room, you didn't had much stuff. It got two floors, on second was your bedroom and reading "room" which was a sofa,flat tv and closing book case with little coffee table, floor was just bathroom(pretty big one), kitchen and living room. Plus it got a nice, big porch.So it wasn't normal, but it was enough for you. </p>
<p>So after you were pack you started put suitcase, carryall,  little baggy backpack and yourself, running away from the rain, to personal truck(which was another argument with family) you make sure everything was okay...and then just sit there. Going there would just mean being compare to your uncle(he was son of the cousin of the mom sister or some shit like that), because he did everything like they wanted. He finished building school, move out to another country, come back, move to another city, he's hobby was just gardening, reading, searching weapon history and year ago he got a child, big achievement, but you? Ooohohoho that's a whole different story...</p>
<p>Half a year ago you finish a long relationship( you were in it since high school), it was a friendly break-up, you both weren't ready to live together, got too much work so it was for the best to be just friends, but your family nearly burn you for that, they already were thinking he will be a father of your children, which you didn't even know if you want, they not only didn't believe that you both wanted that, but call him and try to bring you back together, and you lost a really close friend because of that, which again ended up as an argument after which you got to apologize to them. Speaking of school you choose it yourself, not the one they wanted you to choose, even tho you got one of the best scores on your year they were not happy. Then there were little thinks like 'you forgot your mother favorite flowers' and stuff like that, but when you pointed out that they forgot your favorite think, color, food or something else, there was yelling that they were taking care of you whole your live, which you throwing to trash... and then your hobby... you loved to cook and beak, sawing and from that one you start to do cosplay and the one they hate the most was dancing. You were good at that but it needed practices, cost wasn't the problem, it was time you needed to practices and the time that you needed music to play, or the fact that the part of that hobby was polo dance, everyone imminently put it in the same category with go-go dance, your dad once even call you "little slut", that time you didn't talk to him for two months. Still it was just... episodes, not whole time, you know they love you, they got difficult family, but they did protect you from them, and you never really tell anyone something bad about them</p>
<p>Even so you know that if your uncle will be there, they will not be on your side, no. Your mom will talk about your ex, and your dad will just agree with his family on everything they will say, so, what is the reason to go? But if you won't go the real shit talk on you will start, and wouldn't stop till next year Christmas.</p>
<p>Lost in that thoughts, laying your head on the handlebar, you didn't notice that one of your many key chains start changing, it was normal pixel heart, well it was pretty big one, but still just a red pixel heart, but now it was something else. You notice that there was something happening too late tho, charm started to glow and when you look up you were in some white space with your car and baggage. Before you was a pixel heart, the core was a beautiful opal, and around it was a moon stone and next to it some writings, you could as well saw  some other persons  in a big distance </p>
<p>Saying you were shocked would be underestimate for this situation. After that you got blinded, and you think you pass out from all that. When you wake up, you didn't recognize  area, and you know your little town pretty well. After some long thinking what happened you get out of the car and saw monster you know from a video game</p><hr/>
<p>That was three months ago. Since then you calm down and... continue to live, you still made website,which was way easier here, your computer work here fast as light itself, sometimes you even work here, at Grillby's as a waitress,for example right this minuet,  mostly for fun, and to help him, he was your first friend here. You still ask yourself who was more surprised: Monsters that human gladly spend time with them, or you for whole that situation. </p>
<p>Looking around you saw that your lost in thoughts made the crown walk away, or even go out from the bar. Today was the first time you worked here all day, you started this story on your break, but everyone loved it so much that Grilby was practical forced to let you finished it. Happy that you got this out of your system. When new people walk in you go to take they order like always. Everything was like always, until late lunch time, when the movement is the biggest. </p>
<p>You never saw them, the most knowable characters from the original and another universes of the game. But now? Like always you were walking with plates, and then go to the four persons table and with a smile you ask "what can i get for you?"... and then almost drop the notebook. Before you were four SKELETONS. One of them was in black sweat pants, white t-shirt and blue jacket, original Sans, next to him was the same skeleton, but with sharp teeth, one of them was gold, he was in black jacket with fluff around the hood, red golf, black sweatpants and with collar on his neck, UnderFell Sans. On the other side were two, tall skeletons(you probably even next to standing sans were small, next to them you had to look like a child...) One was in black sweatpants to the knees and in thick,. orange blouse, which make you feel the heat, it was fricking summer, you were in shorts and undershirt, and in the apron that let people know you were a waitress, he was smoking... The one next to him was in tight jeans, orange polo, and bolero blouse with fluff around the hood. You all of a sudden got envy that they don't feel the cold or the heat. Lucky for you they were really surprised that a human work here, and you still were having patient smile, so they didn't notice that you were stare at them.</p>
<p>"I didn't saw you here before" the voice of blue jacket skeleton bring you back to reality. It was a deep, smooth low voice, but you could here he's a little tired. He was looking at you like he was wanting to ask you at least ten questions. You got some yourself too. For one why you didn't saw any other monster from other AU's? But not now, you at work now. </p>
<p>"I work here from time to time, Usually from noon till three p.m, but today he needed me all day. If you always come here in this hour it's nothing weird we didn't meet before" your smile could probably fool anyone else, but them. "Anyway, can I take your order?" you ask again.</p>
<p>"We get the usual, just tell Grilb's it's Sans and his friends" red jacket said, that voice was deep, but harsh, a little,version of original voice,a little annoyed as well.  he was hungry for sure.  With a teeth smile you go. Well, at least you know he wasn't that 'always flirty dog in heat' like some comics was showing him.</p>
<p>When Grillby hear that he gave you tray with plats, and the bird said that after you gave them they order you can finish. Indeed the bar was almost empty now. You order something for yourself and then go to the table they were siting . </p>
<p>"Here you go" you said putting plates in the center of the table, you didn't know which one want which plate, so this was safer.</p>
<p>"You finish work, babydoll?" what in the name of Satan is that nickname that gold tooth, tall skeleton gave you? But to hell with the name, holy molly his voice was sweet, smooth, well a little harsh like Red, but the laziness was most likely from the tall skeleton next to him... and with that you now know he is a lover boy...And thanks to the fandom... Your deadpan look must make him regret it cause he tighten his smile and look away, taking one plate and drain it in BBQ sauce.</p>
<p>"Yeah, i did Lover boy" you answers with a smirk, and he look at you, raising his... eyebrow? Can you call it that? To heck with that."Anyway BONE-appetit , I'm going to eat too, have a nice day" you flee before any of them could answer to that, but you heard that they laugh a little from that pun. "...Do I need to go back, and give them the bill?" Grillby jerk when you speak to him like a child that have to go to the dentist.</p>
<p>"To Sans?" the bird ask you, drinking some kind of cocktail."No need to Y/N, he just put it on his tab, and Fire boy said that you pay for your flat working here for this month, and that food is on the house". You look at full plate with cheesburger and fries, and at the glass next to it, milkshake of some kind that you love, the bar owner always give you new taste to try... well since you come here, which was 5, and all were delicious. This one was just strawberry and vanilla. Starting eating you think about the flat. Renting the room on the floor of the bar was something you ask about the second you hear he want to rent it. Until that you were in the inn room, it wasn't bad, but after week you understand you need to at least rent a room. Grillby's got 3 floors, the highest is his apartment, the second is two flats , and floor is the bar. </p>
<p>Your flat was the purple fire one (bigger one, the smaller one was green fire). It was a living room combine with kitchen, office, big bathroom and middle size bedroom. Walls were in purple color, and furniture were dark, kitchen was modern with island which had sink in it, of cours dishwasher was there as well. The other one was rented by some student it was without the office, which was ok for you too, but you prefer to make it sound proof and work till late with music. Since that Grillby saw that your usual job is going slow, so he said you can work here as a part of the payment, not that you were running low on cash, he just needed help, and it really was good idea to have savings. True, this month was so busy that he needed you a lot, so it didn't surprise you that you already work your bill, especially that Grillby pay quiet a nice payment and rent isn't that high for place like that. You remember the guy that come here three times a day for last week , always with other girl. You almost rat him out asking "Usual, pumpkin? And what for the next idiot Lady, that fall for your lies?", but you fight it down, until he come here with Grillby's nice Fuku, then he told you to say her everything, and you did, and she roast him(with words) and go upstairs.</p>
<p>Eating and getting annoyed on that stupid playboy, you almost got heart attack when you feel someone gently touch your arm. Looking up you saw it was the orange blouse one... fandom call him Stretch or Carrot. You were looking at him, with your mouth full of fries. He smiled a little more.</p>
<p>"Thanks Honey, we didn't got meal served with smiled like that for quiet some time, and that joke really tickled our funny bones" you muffed your laugh and swallow food with difficulty. You quickly drink and then laugh."You got nice laugh as well" he said.</p>
<p>"And you have sweet, calming voice ..Sorry, you took me by surprise" you explain. It was true, his voice was higher than Sans, but still low, deep and so lazy... You were right that Mutt get that from him... Still both would sound amazing in some songs. Other skeletons were looking at you two."I'm Y/N" you shake his hand"You?" with a smile you let go , and wait for him to introduce. Looking at you for a moment he shake his head a little, and smile lazily.</p>
<p>"Call me Carrot or Stretch hon, I would prefer second option" he said with a smile and look for Grillby, but fire man was in supplies base."Dame I wanted some milkshake..."he sigh. You smile and get up, put your apron back and go behind counter.</p>
<p>"Technically I do work here" you said and the bird nod his had, to tell smoker that you didn't lie."And Grillby do teach me how to do some stuff, easy,one taste shake should be easy enough". With ease you took out necessary ingredients and start your work. Owner come back, but he didn't say anything to stop you, he just look, like he want to make sure you will do okay. When you finish he give you a thumb up and start making another order. With curiosity you watch how skeleton took a sip.</p>
<p>"Wow, I did not expect it to be as good as Grilb's, but it is, we will have 4 more, if it's okay" Stretch give you a shy smile, like he was saying 'sorry I put you back to work when you off clock'. Shrugging it off you start making shakes, Stretch wanted other flavors so you make a lot of base, split it and work with that, before you know it you were going to they table and putting tall glasses before them, then going around putting dishes on the tray and walking to wash them, Grillby give you apologizing and thankful, at the same time, look. Smiling you just shake your head in 'no problem' and working. </p>
<p>When you go back on the floor you discover that skeletons left already, but they left you a 'thank you' card with a lollipop, and to your surprise they pay for the meal and leave a big tip. You were surprise mostly because the owner and his personal translator say that they never pay, fire monster weren't even writing down how much Sans own him. They were knowing each other since they were baby bones and baby ember, when put cash in the cashier  there was no one beside you and fire monster, he gave you your tips and you both go upstairs to your flats, well he had more like an apartment, but shush. That time was the first time meeting thous skeletons.</p>
<p>Since that day owner of the building got more trust in you, and you started to work there more, mostly because your website design business was running slow, so you got nothing better to do anyway. Quickly you learn how to make most of the drinks, and all of the menu, in that time skeletons were coming here more often, well at least Sans and Stretch, Mutt(the other tall skeleton, which you usually hear being called something else, so you got happy that he let you call him Rus or Gold), and Red were coming here just with the other two. They always make whole bar mere lively and happy, telling jokes, stories, dancing, singing, taking you to do that with them... You really started to see them as your dear friends. Having fun with monster friends, learning how to practical run the bar, working and making new friends you didn't even notice that another two months pass. Grillby trust you so much that he let you be in bar alone, it happened only once, but you manage to make it, of cours you got to convince him first, but he was happy with the result. The second time was time, that was the beginning of the actual story.</p>
<p>Like always you open at noon, you were alone cause Grilb's was on his nice birthday party, planing to stay there whole weekend.Hour later the skel-gang, like you started calling them, come and order just milkshakes. Having other clients on your head, and being determined to show bar from best side you really didn't notice that four skeletons were there almost all day, and didn't really look like there were going home. Evening come way too slow for you, but saying goodbye to some humans and monsters you finally realize that the only one left were Sans, Stretch, Red and Rus. Looking at them you come over to the table.</p>
<p>"Guys, um... it's kind of stupid to say, but... we are closing soon..." you were holding your notebook close to your chest and hope they will understand it. Stretch and Gold were smoking, Red look at you, and Sans look from them to you and his expression kinda change, he was still smiling, but he looked more tired, not like his usual funny guy self... </p>
<p>"Kid... sit with us, let's play questions, okay?" this voice was demanding and... unsettling. Without a world you did what he ask you to, putting chair from one of the tables and siting on it you gently tight your grip on the paper.  Was it the moment you will get blasted? Will they do something to you to keep you silence? Maybe Stretch and Sans wouldn't be able to do that to an innocent person, but Red and Gold? That's other story... </p>
<p>"1. How long are you here?"Mutt voice was so rare to hear that you just sit there and enjoy the echo of it in your head, hey if you going to dye here, at least it will be with something nice in your head. Also are they really number the questions? You put a line on the page and write who ask it, simple math, they all got 5 of them. Before you answered you think for a moment, from that one answer you could save yourself or put in some serious trouble...</p>
<p>"Five, maybe six month" you finally answer, looking at them, and they were like stones, no emotions on they skulls, no glowing eye, no iris of the eye, just black eye sockets, atmosphere was so heavy that you feel like gravity is stronger than usual, or maybe it was they magic...</p>
<p>"2. Do you know How did you got here? And if not, what do you remember?"Should you count Red question as two? Nah you will not be like that. Funny, you were thinking about it the day you meet them... were they knowing since then, or they figure it out with time? Or maybe they suspect it  and with time they connect the dots? Clearing your throat you started quietly.</p>
<p>"It would be nice to know, but sadly I don't... All I remember is that I was going for a family trip, start thinking if I really should, cause I don't get so peachy with my folks and all other blood related... Before I could do anything my key chain started glowing,it's all cracked now. I was in white, there were some other persons, I think so at least, and then I was near this town, then faint... Next day I wake up and panic a little... I go to the city, but when they saw I was terrified... everyone started talking to me... I quickly kinda lie that I was shock from something, I don't remember from what and just... run.. catch a flat tier and spend the night in the car... "you answer calmly. Still no reaction...</p>
<p>"Do you know why you here? Why from over 7 billion people, it was you?" Sans eat a fry, so he will not number it, well you still write it down...</p>
<p>"To be honest? No... I don't have a clue... I'm pretty normal, kinda boring even... Even the key chain was ordinary, got it for 2$ when I was getting some giftbox from favorite artist, in my world you are just a game characters..." you said crossing your legs, put elbow on your knee, and then your head on your hand, they were kind of shock from that fact, but they go with it,after all, what can they do?</p>
<p>"What did you do here? I mean since you here" Stretch fired up next cigarette.</p>
<p>"Hmm... I was panicking, then i get a grip of myself and try to understand it. Quickly I understand that I need to work so I can live... After I started renting flat from Grillby I work with my computer, and then start working here, business was going bigger, so he offer that i can save up some cash by paying him with work here..." you think what important you did when you been here"Oh, I was in human town like... 6 times... and that's it from big thinks, I walk around the town here, I'm at between human-monster store three times a week, I work here a lot lately, cause other job going slow... and that's it"</p>
<p>"What are you planing to do?" Red voice was so cold that you tremble a little. It was a good question to be honest...</p>
<p>"Hm... that's would be a good think to know... But, sadly, I have no idea, probably will work here, try to live... I don't really have anything that's worth going back..." you said sighing and gently close your eyes half way.</p>
<p>"Will you hurt anyone?" Mutt was looking at you and his left eye was gently glowing orange... Why is it orange? Original one have a red scarf, but he never got to wear orange, or use magic in that color, yet everyone agree that orange is right choice for him...</p>
<p>"I don't think I even could, but even so I would never do that... I mean if I will be attack, there is no other option then protecting myself, and there is a chance I will hurt someone, but if there is other option I will not choose violence" You didn't even think... It kind of hurt that they though you are planing to hurt someone... Most of the town come here, and they help you without second though, you could never make yourself to hurt them. They were looking at you, judging you... and then they usual, lazy, calm faces were back, which make you calm down a lot. You didn't even realize you embed your nail in your skin, now it hurts a little.</p>
<p>"Judging from how much you were scared and stressed now, answer is pretty clear, but still..."Carrot started, when he heal you( so cool)" How much do you know?" it was... a scary question.</p>
<p>"It's... complicated question... There were so much information... I know about resets, abut genocide, about ... lot, LOT more versions of you guys, where all are the judge, a really powerful judge that can kill player hundred times and more .. about timelines, about AU'S, about the protectors, about destroyers, about Asriel, about Chara, about Core... about Gaster..." you put your hand on your forehead and think, what more do you know? It's so much that you don't even remember at least 1/3 of that..</p>
<p>"You know Gaster?" they all ask it. You didn't know what to do, so Red just took your notepad and put 4 more lines, they all give up question to know that..</p>
<p>"Yes... They are lot of versions... That you guys are his children, that you are his brothers, his students, that he made you and that's why he have hols in his hands, in some you didn't even know him... in some he's your lover..."you look at Sans, and his face gently wince"But in all he is the Royal Scientist that create Core, that was experimenting with monsters soul, that he is really powerful... And that he fall into the Void when CORE exploded, that no one beside you remember him..." the look on they face was telling you that they do know him, and that you are right... Silence was so overpowering that you got scared again, you wanted to run away, to toss them out, and then Sans voice calm you down like you were laying among the flowers next to the sea side with music and your favorite book</p>
<p>"Will you help us?" so soft, so easy, so normal question... So unnatural in this situation.</p>
<p>"Of cours, that's a weird question." you laugh a little.</p>
<p>"Not really, since you said you don't miss your world" Red point that out, which make you think... You said that without a blink..Was it true? Would you prefer to stay here, than go back?</p>
<p>Well looking at it with cold eye you were treated here by everyone with so much respect, friendship and understanding that... yeah, you most likely wouldn't mind staying, but then again, live can;t be that easy, sooner or later something will happen... You stand up and start cleaning. </p>
<p>"Maybe it's true, but I have my responsibilities back there. I have family and friends... Not that i have to go back, but  probability that you guys can sent everyone but me back is like... 0, and I can't be that selfish to say 'don't sent everyone else back, cause I don't wanna go back', right?" you ask them crossing arms on your chest and leaning on the slab. Slowly the atmosphere was becoming easier, they were looking at each other and at you. They were here just with some drink for at least three hours, so you come up with something."Listen.. You still have 8 questions, but we can't stay here, some people were looking throw the windows, let's move to my place, I fix some dinner" you suggest, and that convince them. They of cours pay( like always when you are the one who serve them), you clean up, close and go up with them. </p>
<p>Happy that you clean up short ago you let them in. It was perfectly in the middle when it come to being warm, but there was some cold too in the wall color. They look around a little, like every person that is in new place. Some trumpery that you buy to make this flat feel more like your pillows, flowers, blankets, plushies of your favorites animals, figures, bowl with cookies, pretzels, potato chips, candy, book shelf, note pat... Big and comfy 'L' shaped sofa, coffee table, arm chairs and your beloved bean bag. They sit up and you started to cook."Put something up, will you?" you ask from the kitchen, and they turn TV on, there was some horror comedy movie. You decide to make some tortillas with chicken and vegetables, so you only fry some tortillas, some chicken and put them on a plates, so everyone could do they own. When you finish you bring it to the coffee table and sit on the couch, next to Mutt and Red. Watching and eating you were waiting for the questions. There was nothing more that they could want to know from you, at least you think so...</p>
<p>"So... Where did you work back at your place?" Red was the first one to do the ask, which surprised you a little, but you smile.</p>
<p>"I actually can show you guys" getting up you go to your office and bring your laptop with you."I am a website designer" pushing computer to them you start making another tortilla and eating it.</p>
<p>"Hey, some of the monster want to get a website, do you have a calling card?" Sans smiled and you give him some, thanking as well.</p>
<p>"Oh and I am a cosplayer, so I sometimes went to convention, and get some gift cards for materials when I win, and when my friend start being organizer of that kind of events I got paid for leading it" you said with a smile remembering this times.</p>
<p>"So you have other hobbys, beside cosplaying?" ask Stretch  looking at you.</p>
<p>"Oh, well dancing, sewing, cooking" you think a little, that was all, right? Pretty much, you did other thinks but they didn't make you as happy as this four... Wait, no! "Oh, and photography!" you add with a smile.</p>
<p>"Is someone waiting for you back there?"Mutt was playing with some figure and then he look at you lazily.</p>
<p>"Maybe my grandma... She was the only supporting family that I have... She help me with dancing, learn me other languages... she write everything on me in her will, my parents were hoping that she will die before I will be an adult so they could pay they debs with it and live easily, but that didn't happened luckily, but she is really sick... And that's it, unless you count my cousin who want to make me take care of his child..."you sigh thinking about your grandma. You were a lot like her, do what you think is the best, without regret, being open minded, respectful to everyone...</p>
<p>"She sound like a cool person"Sans put his hand on your arm and you smile with glassy eyes.</p>
<p>"She is" you nod and gently touch his hand with your fingertips, he didn't take his hand away.</p>
<p>"So did you finish some studies for graphic or something?" he ask, bobbing his head toward the laptop.</p>
<p>"Oh... not really(you can put your real education here, or go with this one), I mean... I did go to technical collage for graphic and print, but it have nothing to do with making websites, I go for a course, and started with some friends, and they told they buddies, and this told them, and it just go on, and on. Finally I start working with some company and that's it"  you think for a minuet and shrug it off.</p>
<p>"Okay, sooooo..."Red think for a moment and when he opened his mouth, Stretch butt in.</p>
<p>"Do you read?" he ask looking at the book shelf with some titles on it.</p>
<p>"Yeah I do" You told them about your favorite books and (if they were) movies about them, or tv shows about them.  Giving them time to think about the last three questions you go to make some tea, they drink enough alcohol, so tea, coffee and water it is. When you were back they were smirking to each others.</p>
<p>"Will you have free days soon?" Mutt ask and took his tea cup with a little dog with a bone, it wasn't for him, but to hell with it, he added six tea spoons of sugar and drink it, good to know they don't mind boiling water...</p>
<p>"Well I don't really work here permanently, but Grillby was having so much clients, and I got nothing to do that I decide to help, he rightfully pointed out that it's good to have savings, but I got so much that's I feel bad, couse I didn't pay him normally for the flat since I meet you guys, he said that I payd for the flat with work."you said and gently blow on the steaming liquid.</p>
<p>"Do you like lakes, forest, mountains, big ass garden with pool, summer house, hammock, sunbeds, grills, lot of space, porch swings, fresh air and it would be you and people that you know for a while in person and longer time by the internet?" Red ask with cocky smile, like he know the answer, but let's be fair, who would say 'no' to that?</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, I do" you were smiling wildly, but then realize that it have to go somewhere"... where are you going with that guys?" you were unsure when you ask that.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe if we check that key chain, and... well examine you we could get to know why you were drug in here, we would only need to find someone else that come here in the same time as you, and we could get closer to the answer, but we don't want to make ourselves look bad in your eyes, so... We bought worn out camp when the others were drug here, we renovated it, and beside the main building where we and our brothers live, we got big as heck land, we got all the thinks that Red listed, and a little houses with kitchen, two bedrooms and big bath... Would you pleas come to live there for exams time? You could hare one of the houses if you don't want to stay in the main building with us, it would be three to four hours a day for our exams, and then you could just go around. Dancing in the garden, making pictures, listen to music, watch some shows, whatever you want..." Sans smile tighten, like he was scared you will laugh him off and say no. You do know them for almost three months, and they right, even if they weren't perfect reflections of the ones you know from stories and comics, they weren't that different, Sans was keeping Red and Mutt in check every time when they drink too much and did something you weren't comfortable with. Stretch didn't have that much of respect as Sans, but when he wanted to be serious, he was and got that original Judge of the game vibes, and they calm down as quick as with Sans. What do you have to lose? You got a lot of savings so you could let yourself get some break, as you hear you will got a lot of freedom and amazing views, plus you really love swimming. Apparently you took too long to answer, cause Mutt speak.</p>
<p>"And you will meet our brothers, maybe some other us if they will come by, which they do sometimes..."he didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about the second part, well not too weird, there were some AU's that even you prefer not to know, mostly cause they sad back story. You laugh a little.</p>
<p>"I was going to say yes anyway"you said with a smile, and they all relax, like you just took a big weight from they chest. You all Quickly agree on the date, Monday after this week, so you can tell that to Grillby, and they can prepare house, equipment, area, which mostly mean taking off traps that Edge, (UnderFell Papyrus), and BlackBerry(SwapFell Sans) put up. They promise to take some of your stuff with them throw the weekend so you wouldn't have to carry too much. Realizing you have to buy quiet some stuff you made plans with Mutt and Red, surprisingly they gladly agree to help you with cloths and cosmetic shopping. Stretch promise to write you when he will make food shopping so you will go with him and he will take thinks you buy with him so you will have some supplies already there.</p>
<p>They leave around 1 a.m. Even tho you were tired and barely be able to took a quick shower and put some underwear and way too long shirt, you were happy. Putting your head on the pillow you were asleep almost immediately. In the morning you told Grillby about your plans, and he was okay with it, even glad, turn out that Fuku was having summer break and wanted to get some money, so she ask him if she can work here, and he didn't know how to tell it to me, now he have one less problem. To make it even better Sans friends contact you and ask to work on they websites, happy you were counting days down like a kid before Christmas Eve. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's done~<br/>One of the longest thinks I writ that weren't one shot.<br/>I hope you guys will like it, it cost me a lot of stress to publish it, because i'm a shy ass baby bunny, but i love writing, and i hope at least one of you guys will like it<br/>I also have a <a href="https://yourmikiblog.tumblr.com">Tumbler!</a> you can ask me about the story and not only, you can ask anything! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>